kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: G.L.A.S.S.E.S.
Plot Summary Numbuh 238,239 is 1 of the coolest Kids Next Door operatives in Gallagher Elementary school.........that's why she's sitting in the front seat on the city bus..........and the geeky Kids Next Door operatives need to sit in the back seat. It's an unwritten rule to which everybody respects although the geeky Kids Next Door operatives are not cheerful about it at all. Numbuh 4, for example, is getting carsick in the last row all the time..........so he needs to barf in his barf bag almost every single morning. However............. it looks like that rule is gonna change right now. Numbuh 3's Aunt Gladys who works as a school nurse at Gallagher Elementary School notices that Numbuh 238,239 is short sighted and needs glasses right away. Numbuh 238,239 is very devastated.............even her mother, Mrs. Jacobson who is looking for glasses with her at Zubers......... is terribly shocked. When Numbuh 238,239 enters the city bus on the very next day...........everybody is giggling at her.........even worse: she needs to sit in the very last row from now on. Although Numbuh 4, Numbuh 3 and the other Kids Next Door operatives welcome her with open arms and try to cheer her up, but Numbuh 238,239 is desperate. She pretends to be terribly ill so that she doesn't need to go to class. Eventually Nurse Gladys sends her back to class where Numbuh 5 sort of makes fun of her 'cause Numbuh 238,239 has pink raspberry gum on her t-shirt and toilet paper on her sneaker.........which she didn't notice 'cause of her short sightedness. She gets easilly annoyed that she walks away and crashes right into the door.........and now she also needs to wear a bandage on her nose...........just as if that were still not bad enough............Numbuh 238,239 breaks her glasses..........and Numbuh 4 helps her out and repairs her glasses with duct tape. Meanwhile in the lunch room..........Numbuh 238,239 asks her new close friends why they need to sit at the old lunch table. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 explain to her that the good 1s are always taken by coolest Kids Next Door operatives. Later on...........when the geeky Kids Next Door operatives wanna play 4 Square during their playtime........and Numbuh 2 is given a flat basketball.........Numbuh 238,239 is outraged. Numbuh 4 explains to her that they are allowed to keep the basketball only 'cause it's flat..........in that minute........a group of other Kids Next Door operatives takes over the place which Numbuh 1 had been reserving for them.............Now Numbuh 238,239 has quite enough: she's about to begin a revolution 'cause geeky Kids Next Door operatives got emotions too. When Numbuh 238,239 enters the city bus the very next time..........she refuses to sit in the very last row.........the geeky Kids Next Door operatives are very impressed. Numbuh 4 refuses to go to the back of the city bus as well. Finally.............the rule of the very last row is abandoned............and all of the Kids Next Door operatives can sit wherever they wanna sit. Operation: G.L.A.S.S.E.S. Transcript Category:Season 7 episodes